With the Music Inside
by Aseru
Summary: Blue Song is a pirate. That's all she's ever been. But this kind of pirate is different from the norm. No paring. R&R plz!
1. 1

With the Music Inside 

Chapter One ---

Everyone says they're a pirate these days. Everyone from the little cabin boy on the docks to the pack of droogs on the south shore, readying themselves to draft this town. The only pirates anywhere near here were eighty jumps from shore and now showing any sign of stopping here. This island was too small to pillage. But we knew different. We knew that this town sat on a buried mine. A gold mine. Anex would swear to it. Anex was never wrong about these kinds of things.

But we, we're not your usual pirates. We were the ones that would live off the sea rather than raid an especially wealthy town. We knew our place. Atlas made sure we did. To the crew, I was a mystery. I couldn't even let my own droogies in. To Atlas I was a mystery. To them I was only Blue, the girl with the music inside.

One ----

I don't remember much about the beginning. I remember that it was cold, and then my memory jumps to the music. I guess it was always there, inside. The sounds, the rhythms. The beat that would never change. Though I first touched a piano with my song, I now choose to carry a simple piccolo. The rhythm of it high and weather it is loud is my choice. I can make the piccolo sad, happy, mad, dangerous. I have this ability with music. I could never understand it, just could do it.

Atlas says music becomes me. Nothing becomes Atlas better than being a pirate. He has a soft face though. That's where most judge him wrong. And he fits with us too. People think this is just where he puts himself to protect us. But honestly us droogs can take care of ourselves, and eachother. Atlas is just our light to understand where to take our place. I don't think he can keep us with the captain much longer. Our good graces are running out.

This little town the Anex the gold-digger has brought us is our last thread. Atlas won't keep us here much longer. And we all know that we would ship out on a wooden raft if Atlas said too.

"Do you think we should 'elp dem?" It was Harvey Mansion that was stupid enough to ask.

"Let them fend," Atlas answers for all of us, "I don't think they would throve our help very much." He scoffs and looks toward the town. I smile, knowing Atlas to well. "Maybe we should take this mine for ourselves. I have half the mind to it." I nod in agreement. Atlas looks at me then at the droogs. "Our song is in. Anyone else?" Several other 'Aye's chorus through the small measure of trees we sit in. Atlas smiles up at me. When a plan was instigated that I agreed to, there were few in our droogs that would protest. Atlas smirks toothily before standing pushing on his right knees and his other hand on the tree to stand. "Alright then me maties. Let's go."

The six oddly built bodies move from wherever they sat in the mesh of trees and silently strode for the stoically awaiting town. Just as we droogs reached the last hill before the entrance to the sorrow, Atlas stops and I whirl in the tree next to him, my scrawny black hair falling about me. He smiles again and places his hand on my head.

"Play one for old times, Blue," He looks at the town then. "For these lands are falling." I nod and put my piccolo to my lips. Today my Piccolo played Atlas' sad song. And before those half-wits knew what was happening, the town was picked damp. Just as we droogs have a tendency to do.

There is no one that we like to know of our 'magic', so we have a tendency to kill whole towns to protect our magic. And our tendency leads us to throw all the bodies onto a single pit and burn them all. While three of us were doing this, Atlas, myself, and the other three found the throve and took it most to a small merchant ship that while being small was still about to carry the eight of us and a good lot of this throve. We made sure to leave a little for the captain, so he could not call Anex a poor find. We were gone from that pathetic town before those half-minds knew what was happening while the smell of burning flesh lingered in their noses.


	2. 2

**With the Music Inside**

Two ----

I look around the small deck that night. The stars watching we droogs over head. The trills of smaller still waves lapping at the side of the ship. There was little time that it was simply us droogs on a ship where we could sleep deep and know that one would wake another for trouble, if the trouble its self didn't. Because when alone, there was always a song on my mind, one that would pester me out of sleep to sing or play with the oceans copies.

These droogs have been my life as long as I could remember.

Atlas had been my life as long as I could sing.

"What's it saying, Blue?" His voice was soft against the harsh whispers of the sea. I look to the cabin door where Atlas stood. I pull the piccolo away from my lips a little and then return it and continue with the nonscripted song listening to the ways of the ocean. Atlas walks over, a grin on his lips, and leans onto the side next to me. "Well?" I stop playing, but not listening and look at him placing the piccolo in my lap.

"It's storming in the west. About four days there said." He nods and his grin grows a little.

"Thank you Blue."

"And," he looks at me. The words fall in the throat. Atlas has eyes that could kill. "And there's a ship on the… to the north. I imagine that it's the one that was passing the island when we took up sails." He nods and looks to the north.

"Will… it cause problems?" I look at the water as it sloshed against the side.

"They only spoke of… an oddly made crew. Thief and a mercenary. Only one pirate in the five man crew." He looks at me and lifts an eyebrow. Then he smiles and puts his fingers through my stringy hair.

"Can you watch them for us? Maybe we droogs can benefit from these men."

"A woman." My voice was barely a _piano_ to even my ears, so close as they sit. He looked confused but knew not to ask what I had said. I would repeat it if it was of importance. "A woman, is abroad as well, Atlas." It rose to a _forte_ and slowly fell again. I looked at the waves in their dance and bit at my lip. I was sometimes ashamed of this solo monotone voice I possessed. It was not one that the music favored so. If others would understand, I would speak through my music, but music can be misinterpreted. On the sea there is no time to waste on misinterpretation. Atlas' face fell to a shallow hole and he pulled my head to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I could never understand why Atlas was only so careful to understand me. Never Gloria the seer or Anex. Only me.

"Stand strong in this time Blue, and you won't have to stand so strong in the time that will come later." His lightly kiss the top of my head and rests his chin on it. "You're just fine how you are, Song." My words will always be weak but my song will always be strong Atlas, for that you can place a bet. And I can only hope for the day that my song and my words are one. That day I can tell you what I need to.


	3. 3

**With the Music Inside**

Three ----

The sun was unforgiving the next dawn. Atlas had stayed on the deck and when the sun came up he was awake within minutes. He rubes the sleep from his eyes and looked up at me. He only grinned where he stood and looked across the water. His eyes sparkled as he looked at it. I looked out and tried to find what gave him such pleasure. There was only the water. Nothing suits Atlas better than being a pirate. That was our droogy Atlas.

"Atlas, there's a storm to the west!" I look up to the crows nest to where Rover Rose stood looking with his spy glass to the sky to the east. "Should we avoid it?" Atlas looks from Rose to me. He puts his hand on my head again and I look out of to the sea. Not playing their song only listening. I shake my head after a minute.

"It'll turn," I whisper but Atlas still managed to hear me. He nods and looks back at Rose.

"Keep on course," Then he looks around the deck to all the droogs around and nods. "We'll be fine. Keep on going." They nod and all go back to what they were doing running around the ship. Atlas stretches and looks at the water again. "Want to join me on the navigation deck?" I look at the ocean and shake my hand.

"It's too hard to hear up there. With Bosie yelling all the time." He laughs and nods.

"And hard to sleep." He smiles at me again and bowing slightly walks across the deck to the steps to the navigation deck. I watch him until he was talking to Bosie the noise Navigator. I look back out at the water again and smiles slightly pulling my piccolo to my lips and playing a small refrain before I was surrounded by Gloria and Maniac. Manic was the cook.

"Hello, little Blue!" Gloria nearly yells at me. I cringe away from her and continue to play softer now. Gloria was a loud girl by nature, but she didn't particularly like me either. She would hang all over Atlas whenever she could. Manic just stood on my other side not saying much. Picking strings off his jacket and throwing them into the sea. I look back at Gloria and while still playing glare at her. She smiles and looks at Manic "Stop it you dumb-daft." Manic looks at her and glares too. Gloria rolls her eyes and looks at me.

"So what were you doing out here last night?" I glare lightly at her for a second and then look back at the water. "Rose said you and Atlas were out here all night." She was smiling; I didn't have to look to know that. There was a way her voice said she was smiling. All voices did it, but Gloria's more so.

I play a soft high measure of trills and Gloria looks at me with destine. Her golden complexioned face ruffles up in the strongest frown she could muster. Her eyes narrow and her face tilts down just a little. "What is it?" Now even Manic was looking at her, a look of wonderment on his face. "What does he see in you that is _so_ wonderful?" Manic looks down at me and listens to the song I was working through. He lifts an eyebrow and leans on one hand looking at me and listening. Gloria saw this and practically glares at him before reaching across my back and hitting him. Manic jumps and looks at her. "What are you doing!"

"Listenin'," Manic states in his gruff voice that was complexly simple. "It's really a beautiful song." I smirk while still playing and look at the water, hoping Gloria didn't see it. But as her name suggests, Gloria _the Seer_ sees everything.

"Oh, stop smiling," She growls at me, her Green eyes sparkling with hate. "You haven't won." I turn my head to look at her. And in an abrupt accident her golden curl that was falling from her head finds its way into my eye. "I will get the prize in the end." I just watch her as she grabs Manic and drags him away, half of her hair tumbling down her back in a river of golden leaves. I shrug as she disappears into the galley, her brown colored skirt following her like a chocolate lab at her heels. I shake my head and play a little louder.

"What did you say to her?" I look to my left where Anex was walking up. Anex was ten times whatever beauty Gloria possessed. She just wasn't very girly about it. With her black cotton shirts that the short sleeves were rolled up on her shoulders. And her leather pants that clung to her and made hurting a man so easy when he would do anything for you. Anex was a pure Pirate, he father and mother had been pirates, so was her brother. I stop playing and put my piccolo in my lap and lean back against the rigging. Anex's presence also demanded attention.

"I didn't say anything." Anex smiles and looks at the hatch where Gloria had gone. She laughs after a second.

"You know what she hates the most? That you don't have to talk to get the crew's praises." She laughs again, looking back across the deck. "Damn, Blue, if I could do that… I'd be living in my big house on the east side of the water." I smile at her but don't say anything.

I sit up after a second and return to playing. Anex had a voice like a canary, soft and but at the same time, so stern it would hurt to have her yell at you. She listens for a while before sighing and looking out at the water just like Atlas had. Her honey eyes light up as she looks at it.

You never really had to look at them to know that Atlas and Anex were relation. Atlas' hair had been that same coal black before he started to shave his head. But while Anex's eyes were the softest honey you would think of, Atlas' were sea green. Anex had a baby, too. She was a jewel named Bonny. But a droogy ship like this is, is no place for a child. The baby was left with her father who lived in the sound on the east side. Anex could have her big house any days she was wanted. But she chooses to stay with her little brother and his band on misfits. And like all of the others here, I was just another one of those misfits. She didn't have to look pretty for us, she was just better by blood.

Anex looked at me as my song became mellow as my mind followed this line and smiled at me. I didn't want her to smile though. Anex's beauty didn't belong on this ship, with us misfits. With those like me who didn't bother with shoes making the soles of their feet black with dirt. Whose lips were covered with scars from the countless hours I spent on a trivial task like playing the oceans sonnet, or a mellow songs that fueled us to raid these towns. Whose hair was too stringy and matted in the slightest wind. Whose blue eyes were more dead that Davie Jones himself. She didn't need to smile at me. My song only got mellower and soon I had to stop playing. "Sorry," I squeak out and looking at the ocean, close my eyes. Anex places her hand on my back and rubs small circles.

"You didn't do anything Blue. What'd there to be sad about?" I shake my head, refusing to let my frail voice come out distraught. "Blue? I… What did I do?" I shake my head harder and look at her. There was real concern on her face.

"You don't belong here Anex." She looked a little startled. I was too. Though my voice had come out distraught it had been, soft. Something my voice rarely was. "You belong on you big hill, with your big house, that guy who cares about you and, your little baby. Not with us." She shakes her head.

"Did you forget Blue Song? I was like you once too." I shake my head again. "Oh shut up! I've made a place here, and if I leave who will keep it?" I look at her and she smiles again. I look back at the water. "And who in their right mind would stand up to Atlas when he does something stupid? I know _one day_ that'll be you. But Blue, you can't do it now. I love you kid, and that little brother of mine would do anything for you. But you need to stand up to him once in a while, before I can give you the job of keeping him alive." She laughs. "Blue… look at me," Her voice was hard now. "Blue." I look at her and her face melts at the sight of the tears on my cheeks. "Oh god, kid." She touches my back again, but I move away. She pulls her hand back and nods. "Alright, I get it." And just like that she walks away.

After a minute I pull my piccolo back to my lips and play a song from the old days. I _would_ get away from here one day. There was no way I could stay with these people who live in a shell. Live in the shell that we droogs have made for ourselves. We need to all get away from here. Living sheltered from the people who are different is a path to pain when we all a forced from each other. The piccolo falls from my lips as my hands shakes to hard. Steadying my breath was hopeless, I was a wreck.

But I could feel a little hope on my back. Someone was watching me. I pull the piccolo back to my lips and just hold it there. The sea wouldn't listen. I couldn't hear its song through the screaming in my mind. I close my eyes and opening them again look at the ocean.

This was the murder that had taken so many different and the same as us. Atlas and Anex's parents were killed by the sea. And yet they loved it so much. So why could one person look at it and see only blood and another see so much adventure that they could forget all those killed and sail it? That was the only question the sea wouldn't answer.

What I saw at that moment, I still don't understand. And suddenly I was playing like I had never had the will to play before.


	4. 4

**With the Music Inside**

Four ----

The next day we reached the harbor of a town port this side of the western sound. After the rigging was secured, everyone went their separate ways. Manic said he would stay with the ship, I would have, if Anex hadn't insisted to Atlas that he get me out.

This town was bigger that the last one we had entered. The last one we had raided, killing everyone there in. Atlas seemed pretty set that this town would be fine, there would be no need to raid or kill this town. And as we walked down the little stone walk of it I was glad. I liked the song of this town. It was chipper. There was a flutist on the corner of the street from the docks. He looked at my Piccolo and called me over. I looked at Atlas for a second and then walked over to the elderly man. Atlas stayed on the other corner, seeing that I liked this town that much made him become at ease easier.

"Can you play that pipe," The old flutist asked. I nod and he smiles. "Play with me?" I nod and motion for him to start. He nods in return and puts the flute to his lips. A single high tone comes out and as he continues in a string of five of six and smile and lifting my piccolo play out several in the time of his one and he smiles as he plays. His foot taps to keep time for both of us. Several people slow on the street to look at us. In the distance I could hear Atlas laugh lightly. The flutist stops after about three minutes and just listens to me rant on with the toned song. He lends a few notes over the several minutes that I continue solo and when I stopped, the small crowd that had gathered clap a little and throw a few coins in the beggars-flutist can. He motions the can to me and mumbles to take some and I shake my head.

"They're your's," is all I say before walking back to where Atlas was still standing. He leans off the wall he had taken residence on and smiles at me.

"Have fun?" I look up at him and smile.

"Enough." He laughs and puts his arms behind his head walking a little slower.

"What shall we do in this little dust-bunny town?" I shake my head and look around the walk. There were mostly pawn shops and bars this close to the water. Atlas yawns and looks around too. Seeing what I was seeing was boring for Atlas. "Mansion probably ran up the way further to look for the store for Manic." I nod. "And then who knows where Anex and Gloria ran off to, and honestly Blue, I could care less." I nod.

"I know, Atlas." He scoffs and looks at me again. He smiles seeing that I still had a little bit of the glow left from that performance.

"You liked that didn't you, Blue?" I nod and smile a little. I wasn't in the best mood still. There was no reason for it really, I was just down. Atlas stops in front of a bar door and looks at the sign that was advertising something. "Wanna go?" I shake my head.

"You can though. I don't mind if that's what you're worried about?" Atlas nods and starts for the door. Then he stops and looks back at me.

"No just going back to the ship, and Blue," I look at him, "Don't bore yourself. You look better when you're happy." I nod and start down the street by myself.

We droogs would stay in a port for days if we thought it was worth it. We did things different that most. We didn't have anywhere to go. We where just happy being alive. Being accepted, even if it was only because they didn't know.

"Hi!" I jump a little and look at the tree that I was now next to. "You're good with that pipe, you know that?" I look up in the tree and blink a few times. Sitting on a branch only a little way up was a guy wearing a red vest, blue pants, and a straw hat. "What do you call that thing?" I look at him as he jumps down, placing a hand on his hat as he did, so it didn't blow off I think. He was looking at the piccolo. He blinks, looking at me as I don't respond. "Can't you talk? I though I heard you say something to that old man." I nod.

"I just don't like wasting my breath on stupid comments," I say softly. He nods with a wide smile.

"Right. Well, my name's Monkey D. Luffy. But people call me Luffy. Who are you?" I blink once and roll my eyes.

"Blue Song." He blinks.

"Seriously?" I nod again. "Wow. That's almost as weird as my name!" I shake my head and look at him again.

"What did you want?" He shakes his head.

"I just wanted you to know that I liked your playing." I nod.

"And who are you, other that Luffy? What are you doing here?" He nods.

"Well… I'm heading for the grand line. I'm going to be King of the Pirates." I blink again.

"You?" He nods.

"Yep. Me and my crew are heading there after we leave here. Nami kept yelling that we needed supplies since we didn't know what we were going to find there. But that's Nami. She's the only one that thinks about those types of things!" I shake my head. "What? Oh, I know, probably not the best idea, but what do we have to worry about? She's always worrying about it so why should I?" I lift an eyebrow at him before hearing something. The wind seemed to jump making the song pause for a second. I look back the way I had come and jump a little as the front door of the bar that Atlas had gone in burst open and three men fall out. It opens again and another one falls out.

I blink and then in a rush run back that way. "Hey! Wait," Luffy yells and runs after me. I stop in the door of the bar and look in, seeing as the door was now laying in a shattered mess on the ground next to me. Atlas was standing in the middle of the room, several bigger guys around him. Though I knew Atlas could take them he looked like he had already been decked once and that was enough to set him off. I move my Piccolo to my lips and play 'one for the old times'. Atlas moves his head a little when he hears the music, but by that time the other people in the room where swaying on their feet. And so was Luffy. After a few more notes they all fall and Luffy falls down in a pile of sleep.

Atlas sheaths his sword and walks over to me, throwing a tip on the bar and shakes his head after looking at me. I look back down at Luffy and shake my head. Leaning down I slap his cheek twice before Atlas was next to me. "Let my try." I nod and step back. Atlas leans down and licking his finger sticks it in Luffy's ear. Luffy jumps up and nearly hits Atlas in the head. Luffy looks from me to Atlas and shakes his head. Atlas stands up with a soft chuckle.

"What happened?" Atlas looks at me and rolls his eyes before walking down the walk heading back toward the ship.

"Don't be to long, Blue," He calls over his shoulder, and it could have been my imagination but I thought I heard a little bitter end to his words. "We're going to have to ship out soon." I nod and look at Luffy.

"Have fun trying to become king of the pirates, Luffy." He smiles and tucks his hand behind his neck. "I kinda wish I could be there to see it." He nods.

"Why don't you come with us?" I shake my head and look at Atlas' back down the way.

"I would if I didn't already have a place." He looks at Atlas and nods. Then he looks at me and smiles again.

"Well, Blue Song, if you change your mind, the offer's open." I nod and starts down the path. Though I had just met this Monkey Luffy, I felt like there was something there I could trust. He seemed like a good person. He almost seemed familiar.

I walked back to the droogy ship none the less. Atlas had gotten a good leg over me. As I walked down the dock heading for our ship I was almost surprised to see the ship that the sea had described to be a couple days ago. We had followed this ship all the way from the last island. I shake my head and start down the dock, but I stop when I say Atlas standing next to the latter.

"Atlas?" My voice was small and I could feel it shake a little. He looked mad. But I didn't know what for.

"Why didn't you go?" That was Atlas' gift. It seemed like he knew everything you didn't want him too. I shake my head. He scoffs and turns around pushing his back off the ship's hull. He puts his hand on the latter and then stops looking at me. "I don't even want to admit it to myself, but you looked happy today, out there, Blue." His eyes were sad when he looked away. "I don't think… you should go, with us." I shake my head, but Atlas couldn't see it. By the time I had digested what he had said he was over the railing. There was no room for discussion on the topic as far as Atlas was concerned.

I bob my mouth for a few minutes before pulling myself together enough to pull my piccolo to my lips and let out a sharp high note that seemed to echo through the entire town. All the droogies knew that was the sign to come back to the ship. Soon they would be gone and I would be alone here. I stand there for a few more minutes, trying to decide if this was real.


	5. 5

**With the Music Inside**

Five ----

After they had gone, only then did I really know the feeling of being left behind. But I understood what Atlas had really meant. That happiness was from being around people that hadn't raised me. Like I had been able to step out of the house I had been raised in for the first time. But the one thing he forgot was that, while I was in this new place, he had been next to me. After I had watched the droog ship go, and I had smothered the little bit of bitterness I had for what Atlas had done, I walked back down the line of docks and to where the dock started and stood on one of the posts and played softly. Several people threw small price coins at the foot of the post. I left them there for the birds to play with.

It wasn't until I heard a bit of laughter that I looked up to where, now standing stock still and stone faced, was Monkey Luffy. There was a red headed girl next to him that I took to be Nami. "Blue!" I had to smile.

"Hope that offer is still up Luffy?" He smiles and nods like mad. Nami sighs and turns around.

"Where you going Nami," Luffy asks looking at her. Nami growls.

"To get food for another person, now that there is another of us!" Luffy laughs.

"Okay Nami!" He looks back at me a laughs. "So what changed your mind?"

"Atlas." He looked a little confused but by the solemn look on my face he seemed to know not to ask again. "So, that was Nami," I ask in a little voice. He looks at her back and then at the ground where she had dropped the food she had been carrying.

"Yep. Mind giving me a hand?" I shake my head and pick up one of the bags. "Come on. Ship's this way." I follow him as he danced ahead of me and then all in one motion throws the bag of food over the side of the ship.

"Luffy! Damnit, don't do that again!" A head of green hair sticks over the side and glares down at Luffy as he lifts himself over and then reaches down to take the bag from me and then again to help me over. The man on the deck seemed to be a little interested in me but didn't really know how to ask. Lucky for me, Luffy seemed to notice my discomfort for the situation.

"Oh yeah. This is Blue guys. She's gonna be coming along." The guy nods and then I noticed the other one on the front deck, leaning on the railing and then the other one whose head was barely sticking out of the galley. Luffy picks up the bags and then runs across the deck to the galley. "Food." The blond nods and perching the cigarette on his lips takes the bag and disappears back inside. The one of the upper deck just shrugs and disappears over the side of the railing again.

"That was pointless," The guy with green hair says looking at Luffy's back blankly as he talked to the cook. Then he looks at me. "Wouldn't happen to know here Nami is, would you?" I shake my head.

"She went back into town," I say quietly. He nods and looks away.

"So… you're Blue?" I nod.

"Blue Song." He nods.

"Nice. Roronoa Zoro." I shake the hand he had out quickly and then put my hand back in my pocket. "So why'd Luffy pick you up?" I look up at him with a small 'hu'. He shakes his head. "Luffy only picks people up with things he needs, to he thinks he needs to get to the Grand Line, so why you?"

"Blue play the piccolo," Luffy says suddenly right next to him. Zoro jumps and looks at him with a sharp eye.

"Damnit Luffy!" Luffy laughs that same laugh that he did the first time I met him and smile wide. "Plays the piccolo? That's not your style," Zoro says when he had caught his breath from the scare.

"Yeah, but when she plays… it's really pretty." I shake my head and sit up on the railing. Zoro looks at me and shakes his head before heading off toward the back of the ship.

"Whatever you say Luffy." I look at Zoro and then back at Luffy. Luffy shakes his head.

"You'll get used to him." I nod.

"He's different, but yes, I think I will." Luffy laughs again and then looks to the front deck where that other guy had been. He looks back at me seeing the rail empty.

"Sanji is the cook. He was the one in the galley. And then Usopp is kinda the storyteller, but he was the one of the front railing. I think you'll like him." I nod. I had felt a different kind of song from both of the men. Usopp and Zoro. Sanji was a little odd as far as his song went. And Luffy's song I was still trying to decipher.

"Hey Luffy!" He walks over to the rail next to me and catches the bag of food that was thrown at him. "Nice," Nami yells up and looks at me. I lean down and take her hand, helping her up. She jumps over the rail and smiles at me. "I think, I missed your name."

"Blue Song." Nami nods and looks at Luffy.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to take that bag to the galley?" Luffy jumps, salutes and runs over to the galley again. Nami shakes her head. "He's such a nut." She looks at me then and nods to the back end of the ship. "Come on, I'll show you where you can board up." I nod once and follow her. Nami's song I knew in a second. It reminded me exactly of Anex's song, with a little of Gloria's spunk in there. Anex was tied down, making her song a little slower. Nami wasn't you could hear that in her voice, she was free on most counts. She leads me down a small corridor and opens a door. There was a bed and a desk on one side that was covered with maps and book. The other desk and bed next to it seemed empty compared to it. "Granted you can bunk with me or, I think the room with Luffy is open."

"This is fine." Nami smiles.

"That's what I thought. Obviously you can have that side," She says motioning to the empty side. I nod

"Don't take this the wrong way," She looks at me and shakes her head.

"What?"

"I don't sleep too much." She nods with a small 'ohh'. I smile back and Nami laughs a little.

"Well when you do, there it is." I smile and nod thanks. Nami yawns and nods back down the corridor. "Come on. Let's go see what the men are doing." I nod and follow her back down. "I'll tell you one thing Blue." I look at her back. "I have nothing against men, but having you, another girl around is going to be so much better."

"How so?"

"It just gets a little weird when you even hint at some 'girl' things." I nod again.

"I understand." Nami smiles.

"I just think that in all, this is going to be a little but more fun."


	6. 6

Six ----

"What the _hell_ were you _thinking_!" He didn't flinch, he never flinches. I don't want to be mad. But what he did, I don't think he'll ever understand fully. She might not come back. "Answer me!" His eyes flash open and burrow into me. I know I flinched. He doesn't say a word. I would swim back to that damn town and drag her back if I could.

"What should I have done, Anex," he asks. His words so quiet that I barely heard them. I look at him and narrow my eyes a little.

"What… You _damned_ the both of you, Atlas!" He turns his head a little to the side. The length of the desk was to close for me. But I didn't care if I was overloading his mind. I would be surprised if he could keep a single solid thought in his head right now. Atlas was never a quiet child. Plagued with hyperactivity disorder all his life. She was the only thing that really helped him keep his thoughts straight. Her and his dream of being a pirate. Why can't you see what you did Atlas?

"Oh, did I?" His voice was now cold and stonic. To harsh for his mouth. He needed her just as much as she needed him. That was evident from the beginning.

"Atlas…" I look at his eyes and nearly jump out of my skin. He was almost crying. To anyone else it would have looked like he hated every fiber of my being, but I could see it. See the tears that were right behind his eyes. If I was to walk out of the room right now, I know he would have broken. He would never be the same after this. Even if we did somehow get her back. "What were you thinking?" I drop my head, not expecting him to respond.

"I was thinking that she deserved to be happier than she was here." I look up at him. He was still looking straight at me. "What would you have done? If… oh, say Bonny had been here and was happier there? You would have left her." I look in his eyes as they slowly purged onto his face. Atlas looked to strong to cry, even as he did right in front of me. "She wouldn't have left if we had left it up to her. She would rather be unhappy than be away from us." I nod slowly, trying not to cry too. "She deserves to be happy, Anex." I nod again.

"I know." I close my eyes and sit down on the chunky chair in front of his desk. "I know."


	7. 7

Seven ----

The next morning, Sanji was the first one on the deck. He stopped just outside the sleeping quarters and looked at me. Slowly lighting a cigarette. He walks over next to me and throws his match over to extinguish it.

"Take it you don't sleep much," He says holding the cigarette in his hand and blowing the smoke out the little crack in his lips. I shake my head. He nods and takes another drag. I look over at him. Sanji's song was slow and deliberate. He'd seen a lot in his life that made him think too much. He would waste away his life thinking about what he could have done different in every choice. But there was a defiant love of food in his face. And he smoked too much. "You hungry?" I tilt my head from side to side.

"A little." He smiles a little and nods toward the galley, before bending down and smothering the cigarette on the deck and taking the unused part and trucking it behind his ear.

"Come on. I'll make you something to eat. You didn't eat enough last night." I stand up off the railing. My piccolo in hand, I walk down the steps to the galley behind him. Sanji was nice. That was all you could really say. In a few minutes he had a small plate full of fried potatoes in front of me. I nibble at them while looking out the small galley window. The sea was calm. But it's slightly mellower song told me that there was a storm brewing not to far away. And suddenly I was worried about the droogs and my appetite was gone.

Sanji noticed and after taking a last look over the other's breakfast he sits down across from me. "What is it?" I look at him and smile a little.

"There's a storm." He looks out the other little window. A look of bewilderment crosses his eyes.

"Really?"

"It's gathering to the east." He nods.

"How do you know that?" I look at him and smile.

"Everything has a song. Even the sea." He still didn't look like he understands. "Everything, from a little paperclip to a person themselves, makes a song. I can hear those songs. The sea's song tells me things. Right now there's a storm to the east." Sanji looked intrigued now.

"Are you serious?" I nod. "What about me?" I nod again.

"Yes."

"And you can hear it?" I nod. He looks at the table thinking this over. "Is it good?" I laugh a little.

"It's strong." I look out the window. "But you do think to much. And for a person your age, you've seen to much." He looks at me and nods.

"I know what you mean."

"And… you cook better than you think," I say slower. He looks at me for a second and then smiles.

"Thank you, Blue." I nod. I look back out the window and wrap my arms around my self. Sanji stands back up and walks back to the stove. "Nami should be up and you can check with her on that storm." I nod and continue to look out the window. After a few minute I climb out of the seat and back up through the hatch and then to the front of the ship. There was the big ram head there. I climb out onto it and sit down between the horns. I look to the east and watch the dark clouds as they fused together and made a rather large storm cloud. At the current course we would miss the storm unless it started to move relatively fast and then we'd be in the middle of it.

"Blue?" I turn around slowly and look at Nami as she looked at me from the deck. "What are you doing?" I smile.

"There's a storm." She looks around me and nods slightly then turns around and looks at the table where she had a map fastened to a small table.

"We should miss it." I nod and slide down next to her, looking at the maps she was looking off of. She takes the ruler and a pencil and does a few lines tests the wind and then stands back up confident. "Yeah, we'll miss it." She looks at me and smiles. "Thanks though. Don't hesitate to tell me, okay?" I nod and look back at the storm cell. Then take my piccolo and walking to the bow play a little and close my eyes. Nami shakes her head after a minute and walks off the deck and into the galley.

I look into the cell and sigh after looking through its waters. There weren't any ships under it so I didn't have to worry about the droogs. I sigh again and look back down on the main deck where Zoro was now sitting on the side while Luffy was just running from the sleeping quarters to the galley. Zoro looks at him out of one eyes and shakes his head.

Then his eyes closes again and his breathing changes. Along with it his song seems to slow and die off. I could still hear it but it was all in a low sound that one would play with maybe a Baritone or Berry Sax. He was nearly dead to the world when Nami walk out of the galley. She did a double take on his person and then with a smile on her face tiptoes over to him and just as she was about to pounce, he opens one eye and says something I couldn't hear. Nami sighs and flops down next to him. Zoro didn't really seem to mind and then just goes back to what he was doing. And his song that had risen again, slowly started to fall, but never really seemed to stop twirling in with Nami's song that didn't change in dynamics. Even when she leaned back and rested her head on Zoro's shoulder.

Watching them, listening to their songs intertwine. I knew what no one had to say, what they might not have even known yet. And I would protect what they cherished before they could.

And watching them, made me miss the droogs. Made me miss Atlas. Made me hate Atlas. I could have walked back on that ship and said no, that I wanted to stay. But the damage had been done, the fire was lit and I had to let it burn. Even with all this water, there was no way to stop the sparks from flying. I had to let life run its course.

I would see Atlas again, even if it was after we were dead.


	8. 8

Eight ----

Around nine the next day we moved in on a small island.

The ocean told me what I didn't want to see. We weren't stopping. The Droogs had. I sat on the front deck looking at the place they were, and closed my eyes.

It only took a second, I was able to follow the wind and find him, whispering what I wanted to say to him with my own mouth, whispering it to him and with the winds face I felt him move and look toward the water. He wouldn't see the ship it was far to dark to see a ship this far off land, but I felt like he saw me.

"Hey Blue." I only inwardly jumped. Opening my eyes again, Luffy sat next to me, an almost impossibly large grin on his face. "What'ch'a doin'?" I smile a little and shake my head.

"Just listening in to the wind." He nods and looks toward the island.

"How many people are on that island?" I look at the island and closing my eyes estimate the number. There were nine hundred forty-six.

"About a thousand." My eyes ease open and I look at him and the small prideful smile on his lips.

"You're pretty good Blue. Thanks." I nod.

"I should be thanking you. You could have left me on that island back there. And yet, you didn't. You have my gratitude." He smiles wider. "But there is one thing," He nods again and looks at the island as we had just cleared the western shore.

"I know. You don't belong here, not with us. On the water, yes, but not like this. You belong with those friends of your's. So, how do you wanna work this?" I smile up at him. Luffy had a way of understanding and knowing things. Like Atlas did.

"When you get the first solid clue to one piece when we get to the grand line, I ship out." He nods.

"That'll work." He looks at me again this time his face a little grim. Then a sad smile works it's way onto his face. "I wouldn't be surprised if they missed you as much as you miss them, Blue. They probably can't stop thinking about you." I smile and nod once in gratitude.

"Thank you, Luffy. But for thinking that, I know you don't know the Droogs." They would worry about themselves first and then worry about where I was and what I was doing. Hell, Gloria probably hasn't noticed I am gone yet. Luffy nods and stands up next to me.

"I guess I don't then." He turns and walks back down the deck and into the chamber's. I watched him until he was out of site. Then I turned back to see the small island in the distance. I sigh and look down at the piccolo I had clutched in my small hand. I stand up and with all my might chuck it over the side. It whistled as it hit the water with a small _plunk_.

Atlas had bought me the piccolo. Then, I had been touched that Atlas would actually spend money on a thing that wasn't food or alcohol. But as it hit the ocean, all I could think was that I would have to let him go for a while now. I had to be incomplete for a while. Atlas had always made sense next to me. Always made sense _to_ me. To see him every day and to be held in his arms was natural to my nature.

By nature wasn't always what we needed. Some times, we just had to let go.


	9. 9

Nine ----

It was another several days before we stopped at another island. An island that was I was particularly black about. There was little song before the dock was reached. By then all of them had wordlessly gotten used to seeing me without the piccolo. And they had gotten used to hearing me hum through the night and sing small verses. Dancing, even, in the light of the moon.

Nami had decided, after seeing me and the way I looked, she was going to take me into town and make me get new cloths. Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp would do what they will. Sanji was going to stay with the ship, there were no food items we much needed.

Nami took me to a small shop called Ship Wreck Sashes. There were simple clothes there that I though were fitting and would be good on the water. But she was leaning more for the extravagant shirts and pants. I refused to even put on half of what she was showing me.

Only after about a half and hour did she give in when Zoro came to find us. He waited in the shop next to the door and I kept an eye on him, listening to his and the song of the shop mingle together. The song of this town was like no other I had ever heard. And yet it was my every memory. It reminded me of Anex mostly.

"Nami," I said as she was looking over a blue shirt.

"Yeah?" Nami never looked up.

"Where are we?" She doesn't take more than a second to answer

"A little town called Pyson. Why?" I shake my head and look toward the door. That name evoked something in me.

"The song is just familiar." She looks at me and smiles slightly.

"Don't worry, there's a family here, they keep the island in check. No one will get to rowdy around here." I nod.

"I know, there's no upbeat in the song." She smiles and looks back at the shirt.

"How about this one?" I look at the article she was holding in her hands and tilt my head. It had only on arm hole on the right side. Cut so that it would run down the chest sideways from the right shoulder and end just under the armpit. It was a nice Caribbean blue. I smile a little.

"I think you're starting to get it finally, Nami." She smiles and then moves to the pants. This was a little easier. We found a brown skirt that would be fine, coming up one to the top of my knees. We leave a little after. I had changed into the new clothes and Nami took the liberty to get rid of the others quickly. The blue tank top and black shorts were left in the shop for the owner to deposit away.

Walking back down the road with Nami and Zoro to my right it was obvious that they were in need do time alone. I smile and wordlessly slip away. Nami gave me a crazed look and smiles back. I smile again as I walked down an adjacent road tugging wordlessly at the new skirt. I was shedding every thing Atlas gave me apparently.

I walk down the street and into the woods the covered the middle of the island. Jumping into a tree I slip into a peaceful nap. I woke in a sweat, I had dreamt of a sad world. It was sad. I dreamt of the small town that I had long forgotten, it was several years ago that I had left it, and I didn't want to remember. The things that remembering brought to me, made me shiver. I hold myself tight and look around. The trees were darkening rapidly now.

I jump down from the tree, locating the low tone song and then quickly push the song away, it was like throwing fire on the blaze of my memories. I walk the sort way down into the path and stop as the town came into view ahead. There were three ships docked in the harbor… Ours, one I didn't recognize and the small merchant ship that shook the ground under my bare feet.

A song drifts into my ears. A song I hadn't heard in the weeks I had been with Luffy, Nami and Zoro. I walk slowly back into the town, knowing Luffy would be expecting me back at the ship for dinner. I didn't want to see him; I would break if I did. I was strong enough to admit that to myself now.

I walked deliberately and painstakingly slow. Listening to ever slight variation, undertone and harmony to the town's song. And then I physically heard it. Gloria's laugh. They rounded a corner, and I stopped in my tracks. Gloria, her arm strung through his and Manic on her other side walking like a butler with a knife in his back. Atlas' face was twisted in a false pleasure. Anex walked behind them, her arms crossed and a glare on her face. And then all at once, Luffy burst through them. He laughs and grabs his hat running down the street yelling a quick sorry behind him to them. It happened all at once. The bile rose in my throat and my vision got blurry, a look of recognition came over Atlas' face as Luffy spotted me and started toward me at the edge of the town. The next second my knees buckle and Luffy stops running, confused, and Atlas' beings to run toward me.

I land on the ground, my palm splitting open on the rocks and the bile rushing over it. The songs, all at once, were making my head pound. Atlas' worry shooting through all of them, then, as she caught on, Anex's paralleling it, after a second Luffy's added to it. Gloria's rage when she spots me and Manic's happiness and then worry as he to caught on to what was happening as Atlas' removes himself from Gloria's grasp.


	10. 10&11

Ten ---

"What happened to her," Nami's voice woke me from my slumber, or whatever I had been in. My eyes though refused to open. It was hard, but holding my head up seemed to difficult. I could only muster a soft moan, moving into the warmth that surrounded me.

"I'm not really sure," Luffy's voice came moments after Nami's. I could feel a hand fall on my forehead and then there was an instant where the music cut through every… and then a velvet voice stopped the hustle of the room.

"Blue," Atlas says rubbing his thumb over my forehead. My eyes open a little. He smiles a little and then shakes his head. Looking behind him at Luffy, "Can you go get Anex; she went down the docks to the smaller merchant ship…." Luffy nods and salutes before him and Usopp run out of the room, that I now knew as the small room Nami had given for me to stay in. Her maps were spread out over the small desk in the corner, and Nami herself stood next to it, her arms crossed and her face worried. I look back at Atlas; he was looking right down at me like he was deciphering a puzzle. As I look back at him, his eyes soften and Nami silently leaves the room; she was the only one left.

I remotely reach up and touch his cheek, my hand remaining stationary on his face. His tan skin different from the deathly pale tone of mine. "Atlas?" He smiles, and before I could understand it, he was crying.

"What happened to you Blue?" I shake my head and sit up a slightly. "What happened to my little Song?"

I hadn't seen it happening. How could you see the darkening of your own eyes with the hate of another? One that though you loved with every fiber of your being, you hated. It was a confused hate. Something you didn't understand. How can you see the lightening of your hair, like a shadow had been lifted from above you and now the sun poured over it, even the light of the star-lit moon lightening the strands? How can you see the growth of your skin as it paled and shown like that star-lit moon. How, how could I had known, Atlas? How, How can I tell you that I wasn't your little song anymore?

Eleven ---

_The whisper in the trees. The words of a song. They weren't always the same to me. The wind over the oceans changed the day he touched me. I never knew his name. I never saw him again. I never wanted to. I left that place that he had infected me. That little town called Pyson. I forgot what I had been before, forgot even my name. I gave into what he had made me though, and sometimes with I did remember so I could thank him. I replaced the things I had forgotten with new things. Things I would want to remember. My name became Blue, like the ocean that I followed to find my new home, my surname became Song, the like the music in my head. My life, my home, my family, became that rogue patch of make-shift pirates. All so different, like me._

_But there was one thing that I could never forget. It was the pain that I remember that first night as I slept in the small cottage next to the sea. That night, and the pain it brought me. I didn't sleep. Instead I was tortured in the worst way possible: with utter silence. When he made me, first he carved the sound from my ears and took away my hearing. He was a magic man, that much I was willing to remember. And he was evil, that much I could never forget. I woke form the unconscious sleep I had been in to hear the most beautiful sound in the world, the first note of my everlasting song. And, I awoke to have my hand pulled from my side and drawl close to that face that my memory had long ago forgotten. The feeling of his lips slowly grazing my fingers made me sick with anxiety. I know I cried… I don't know when the first tear fell though. He lifted me with my hand and I stood next to him, looking up as he was so large to me then. He smiled and it was then that I noticed the power of my song; he didn't have to speak for me to know what he wanted to say. What he never did say._

_And then I fell back into unconsciousness and when I woke the next time, the small cottage was empty. The Magic man was gone, and I now longer could hear words._


	11. 12

Twelve ---

Painstakingly, I looked up at him, touched his face and ran my fingers over his mouth. "If only, Atlas." He looks at me and shakes his head, lifting his hand to hold mine to his face.

"If only what, Blue?" There was so much agony in the way my song spoke the words for me. I knew he was trying to hold back tears. I smirk and look up at him.

"If only I could hear your voice one time, maybe then I would know why I cannot love you." He looks at me and shaking his head again.

"What do you mean?" I smile and slip my hand away from him, leaving his hand inches from his own face.

"I've never once heard you speak and yet I was so close to loving you… I wanted to. But there are people here… people that truly care for me no matter what the Magic man did. With you, because of what you are, I will always be judged by him." Atlas continues to shakes his head as I slid around him off the bed and stand. "But I don't belong here either. I don't know where I belong. Maybe leaving Pyson was the worst think I did. Maybe killing Fiona was the wrong thing to do… killing myself? Maybe I should stay here and live like he wanted me to… Maybe there was a greater purpose for me here, and that was why he made me?" I turn a look at him, looking away from the small window that showed the darkening town outside. "Maybe there is no place for me anymore? Not like this, not how he made me." I sigh. "Maybe… I don't know… I just have to live… With this music inside."


End file.
